Epistle Harry
by Kagehito Shiro
Summary: Over the course of the summer, following his tumultuous fifth year at Hogwarts, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley begin an exchange of letters that lays the foundation for a strong friendship which could one day support a deeper relationship.
1. June

Disclaimer: All rights to Harry Potter and associated characters belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. The following is a work of fiction written without permission for the sole purpose of enjoyment. No money is being made from this work.  
  
  
  
  
Epistle Harry  
  
  
  
  
By Kagehito Shiro  
  
  
  
  
June 21,

Dear Harry,

Happy Solstice! I know that it hasn't been that long since we last saw each other at King's Cross, but there were some things I wanted to say and I didn't think you'd appreciate hearing them surrounded by everyone else.

I want you to know that I miss him too. I didn't know him for as long as nor as well as you did, but I will miss him just the same. I know that I cannot begin to imagine what you must be going through right now, but I wanted you to know that I am here to listen if you want to talk about him. I won't bring it up again, but the offer stands indefinitely. And, if you do want to talk about him, I hope you will let me respond in kind. He was always kind to me, and I felt so bad for him. So much of his life was sad and unfair, but Harry, I know he loved you. I know he cared about you more than anything. He never said so, but it was obvious from how his whole face lit up when he talked about you. He wouldn't blame you for what happened, and he wouldn't want you to blame yourself. 

You must think that I am a nosy bint for saying that. I will admit that I have never lost anyone I cared about, well, except an old aunt when I was very young and, really, I did not know her that well. Merlin, that makes me sound horrid! What I really want to say is that you are not alone. There are so many people who care about you, my whole family for starters. Then there are Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall and the rest of their _friends_. You are very important to us, and no, it's not because you're the Boy Who Lived; it's because you're Harry. Our Harry. 

I did not mean to leave out Professor Lupin. In fact, IÉwell, I am already being presumptuous writing this to you out of the blue, but if you don't want to talk to me, you should talk to Professor Lupin. He is your connection to your parents and to Sirius; and you are his connections to his closest friends. If anyone understands what you are going through it would be him.

Anyway, I apologize for being nosy, and I won't write any more if you don't want me to.

With love,

Ginny

  
  
  
------------------

  
  
  
June 25,

Dear Ginny,

I don't think you're a nosy bint. I'm not ready to talk about it yet. 

If I had tried harder, to learn OcculmencyÉ If I had remembered the mirror Sirius gave meÉ If I had trusted Snape...

The fact remains that if I had done any one of these things, Sirius would still be with us and none of you would have gotten hurt. If that doesn't make it my fault, I don't know what does.

I will write to Professor Lupin. Remus. He actually came by the other day. He was the first person from _our friends_ to come check on me. We talked for a little bit, but only a little bit. Neither of us is ready to do that just yet. Maybe I'll never be ready. And before you tell me that I have to, that it'll be good for me, you can stop right there. Hermione's got that angle all covered. Has it occurred to any of you that not talking about it is the only way I can stay sane? That maybe I just want to be left alone? I mean my blood Aunt and Uncle know enough to leave me alone. 

Harry

  
  
  
------------------

  
  
  
June 28,

You don't need to take my head off, Harry! I said I wouldn't bring Sirius up again, and I won't unless you do. As for leaving you alone, you can bloody well forget it! We're your friends, Harry. We can't do that. We won't do that. You're stuck with us, annoying as we may be, for life.

So your aunt and uncle aren't harassing you? That's good. What about your cousin? Is he still the walking whale that Fred and George described? What are you doing with your summer? Actually, come to think of it, I don't know what you normally do during the summer holiday. It's a little odd at the Burrow right now. Mum is extra worried and Dad and Bill have put up some more wards. But Mum isn't really letting Ron or I out of her sight. She doesn't even want me walking in the woods. I'd complain about being cooped up, but you must have it worse since I have Ron and you just have the Muggles. Did you never have any Muggle friends before you went to Hogwarts? You don't have to answer if you think I'm being nosy. It's just that we never really have much of a chance to talk with school and everything. 

As for the rest of the family, Dad and Bill are off doing stuff for our friends. The twins are looking at locations in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade for their shop, though I think they are also doing things for those same friends. They're being unusually tight-lipped.

Ron is driving Mum nuts, mostly because he's sleeping late and then lays about in the yard reading Quidditch books. She has to twist his ear every day to get him to do chores around the house. At least we get to go flying. I think I'd go insane if I couldn't fly. I wish you could join us. Mum is still waiting for Dumbledore to give the okay. 

With love,

Ginny


	2. July

Disclaimer: All rights to Harry Potter and associated characters belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. The following is a work of fiction written without permission for the sole purpose of enjoyment. No money is being made from this work.  
  
  
  
  
Epistle Harry  
  
  
  
  
By Kagehito Shiro  
  
  
  
  
July 1,

Dear Ginny,

I'm jealous. I haven't flown in forever. I am glad that I got my broom back from Umbridge's office, but I obviously can't fly here. I really can't begin to tell you how much I miss flying. It's like missing an arm or a leg. Are you still planning on going out for a Chaser spot? I hope Dumbledore can do something about the ban.

Speaking of _our friends_, has there been any news? What about Tom and his gang? I hate not knowing what is going on. 

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon seem to be just ignoring me. I guess they believe that if they can't do something nice, then they'll just do nothing at all. The sad thing is that it's better than how they usually treat me. Anyway, Dudley is actually afraid of me. He always turns around and goes back the other way when we meet on the stairs, and he'll leave the room when I enter. It's kinda neat for a change. I guess those dementors last summer were good for something after all.

As for your question about Muggle friends, I never had any, at least not for long. Before I went to Hogwarts, Dudley and I went to the same school. Dudley and his gang made sure that all the other kids knew that I was to be shunned. Since they were the biggest kids in our year, I never made any friends before Ron and Hermione in my first year.

Say hello everyone for me.

Harry

ps - I should have mentioned this earlier, but it slipped my mind. You should warn Dean that Ron is going to be on the warpath come the new term.

  
  
  
------------------

  
  
  
July 4,

Dear Harry,

I am sorry. I don't have any news for you. Tom is keeping quiet it looks like. I know how you feel about not being told anything. I am the youngest Weasley. They never tell me anything, either. And, Harry, you, Hermione and Ron have been guilty of that, too. I am not a child any more and I want to help. Will you keep me in the loop? I am not asking as Ron's little sister. I asking you as a friend, and as a fellow Gryffindor, will you let me help?

Virginia

ps Ð Can you keep a secret? It's about Dean.

  
  
  
------------------

  
  
  
July 8,

Ginny,

I don't want you to get hurt. And, yes, I know you can take care of yourself, but I don't want you or anyone else getting hurt because of me. There are already too many people on my conscience. If I could keep Hermione and Ron out of it, I would. 

What about Dean?

Harry

  
  
  
------------------

  
  
  
July 11,

What makes you think you can keep me out of it? Or Neville? Or Luna? It's our world, too. Tom isn't just threatening you. He's threatened me, my family, my friends. It's not just your fight, Harry. If I stay out of it, is that going to stop him from going after my dad? Will it stop him from going after Bill or Charlie? You know the answer already, Harry. We're all involved, whether we want to be or not. Unless we're willing to stand by and watch innocent people murdered, every decent witch and wizard is involved.

Virginia

  
  
  
------------------

  
  
  
July 13,

It is my fight. Whether I like it or not.

H.

  
  
  
------------------

  
  
  
July 15,

Dear Harry,

You know what I mean. It's not your fault that he's been after you since you were an infant. What I meant was that you don't have to have face him alone. No one expects that of you. There's Dumbledore and McGonagall, and the rest of _our friends_ and there's the Ministry, though granted they haven't done a fat lot of good in the past. Besides, it's not like Tom is alone. He has help, why shouldn't you? Whatever you decide, Harry, we are going to be involved, but won't it be easier to work alongside us? You are not alone. There are so many people who care about you and will stand up beside you against anything and anyone. Please remember that.

With love,

Ginny

  
  
  
------------------

  
  
  
July 21,

Is that your answer Harry? Silence? I expected better of you. If that's the way you want it. Fine. 

V.

  
  
  
------------------

  
  
  
July 23,

Dear Ginny,

I'm sorry. I've been thinking. A lot. That's why I didn't write. Sorry.

You win. I won't oppose you getting involved. You can't ask me to be happy about it. I don't like the idea of you in danger, but I have to trust that you know what you are doing. Ron's not going to be happy about it, though. Since you're a big girl now, you can deal with Ron.

So what's the secret about Dean? Have you been sneaking off for secret snogging sessions over the summer? If you tell me your secret, I'll tell you mine.

Harry

  
  
  
------------------

  
  
  
July 25,

Why, Mr. Potter. Secrets? How slythery of youÉI am intrigued. I agree to the exchange, tit for tat.

It would be rather gauche of me to be snogging Mr. Thomas seeing as he's in the company of one Parvati Patil and has been since the second to last week of last term. I am not the sort of woman to go stealing someone else's man. I am not nor have I ever been involved with Mr. Thomas. That bit on the train was a small, tiny, really, white lie to get my over-protective git of a brother off my back. I am so glad that you've noticed that I am a big girl now, as you put it. Kindly help me beat that into your best friend's head. 

Your turn, Mr. Potter. I wait with bated breath.

G.

ps Ð sorry about the last letter, I am impatient, and I guess I have a temper.

  
  
  
------------------

  
  
  
July 27,

Miss Weasley,

I really should take offense. I, slythery? I would be horribly offended had the Sorting Hat not thought about placing me in Slytherin. But, I am Gryffindor and therefore, my part of the bargain:

Remus has been giving me private lessons. Well, not just Remus actually, Tonks and Moody, even Shacklebolt. They've all been teaching me advanced curses and counters and such. It's been pretty cool talking to them about Auror training. I might still be able to make it into the program even if I don't get an O in Potions. They'll some times overlook a low score in one area if there are high marks elsewhere. Look at Tonks, she said she was rubbish at Potions, but being a Metamorphmagus must be pretty handy for an Auror. Oh yeah, they've also been teaching me the basics of Occulmency. Yeah, Snape is supposedly a master at it, but he really was a crappy teacher at it. Wait, what am I saying? He's a bloody awful teacher, period. Anyway, that's not the secret. Remus is helping me with some advanced transfiguration. Animagus training. He helped my Dad and Sirius when they were in school, so I asked him to teach me. I think its good for both of us to be doing something secret together. No one else knows, not even Ron or Hermione. And Dumbledore. I don't want Dumbledore knowing either. Let's see how he likes not being the only one with secrets.

So if not Dean, is there someone else? Wait, you don't have to tell me. It was one for one. Secrets that is. Though, I suppose my secret is just a little bigger. Don't get me wrong , I am not trying to guilt you into telling me.

Harry

ps Ð Thanks, Ginny. For everything. Just thanks.

pps Ð It really wouldn't be fair to gang up on Hermione like that. You wouldn't need my help, unless it involved research. And even then, the odds would be against us.

  
  
  
------------------

  
  
  
July 29,

Ha! Guilt won't work on me Potter! Not that there was anything to guilt me into revealing. There isn't anyone else, not really. Also, you're welcome. For everything. And, thank you, I've been enjoying our summer correspondence. 

I can't believe what you're doing. It's so unbelievable cool! I won't say anything to anyone. But can I ask a favor of you? Two favors, even? One, do you think you can teach me, you know, to be one too? I'm pretty good with Transfiguration. And two, will the DA be happening again? And if not, will you privately tutor me in defense? I don't want what happened in my first year to happen again. I won't let it happen again. I don't want anyone else hurt again because of me. Will you teach me, Harry? For students we did pretty well at the Ministry, but I don't want to be a liability to you or to my family. I want to be able to defend myself, to better protect myself. And who better to learn from than the best? 

Harry, I've sent your birthday present along with Hedwig. I hope she gets it to you in time, though I am sorry if it arrives late. 

With love,

Ginny

ps Ð You know exactly which best friend I was referring to, you arse.


	3. August

Disclaimer: All rights to Harry Potter and associated characters belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. The following is a work of fiction written without permission for the sole purpose of enjoyment. No money is being made from this work.  
  
  
  
  
Epistle Harry  
  
  
  
  
By Kagehito Shiro  
  
  
  
  
August 1,

Language, Miss Weasley. Do you speak to your mother with that mouth?

The DA will be continuing, though as an official club. Dumbledore thought it was a good idea and said that if nothing else it would instill self-confidence in the students. I guess he's right. I mean, look at Neville. He did very well that night. I remember when he was a first year and everyone thought he was nearly a squib. I'm proud of him; he's come a long way. Actually, Neville wrote me not too long ago asking about the DA, and like you, he asked from tutoring if it did not end up taking place this year. Maybe I should apply for the DADA position after I graduate. I've included a couple of books, which Remus gave me to study at the beginning of the summer. It's got some interesting stuff in it. I didn't like the order the spells were presented in, so if you look in the front cover, I've included a recommended order that Remus and I found more conducive. 

I'll send a copy of my transfiguration notes with my next letter. I only have one book and I still need it and I want to make sure I have all my notes because it's pretty complicated stuff. Remus told me that they used the Room of Requirement to study the transformation when they were in school so we can do that when term starts.

Thank you for the gift. I love it. And I've enjoyed our letters also. It's helped a lot, Gin. A lot. It's nice to have at least one person who doesn't think I am made of glass.

Harry

  
  
  
------------------

  
  
  
August 3,

You'll be lucky if I speak to you with this mouth, Potter! Just kidding. Thank you so much for the books. I've already started reading them, though I've had to be a little careful, Ron almost caught me with one of them. Does Professor Lupin know that you've sent me the books? 

I know you are not fragile, Harry. I hope you realize now that neither am I. It means a lot to me that you're willing me to teach me defense and advanced transfiguration. So, thank you.

How is your summer homework coming along? I still have an essay for Binns and a Potions essay to do. I'm not looking forward to all the work that is waiting for me this year. I saw all the stuff you, Ron and Hermione had to do. 

As for other news, Charlie is back and helping Dad and Bill. The twins have signed a lease for a shop in Diagon Alley. They also got a loft above the shop. Mum's not too happy about that. She wants all of us close at hand with what's going on in the world. I still haven't heard anything specific. Bill did tell me that Tom's been trying to recruit vampires and werewolves as well, but his numbers don't seem to be growing that quickly. Bill thinks that word about what happened at the Ministry has gotten out and the fact that six students held off a band of Death Eaters and You-Know-Who himself has deterred people from joining him. Apparently, people flocked to his cause last time because it looked like he would win. That's not the case this time; at least we can hope it's not.

It doesn't look like you'll be able to come stay with us here. It sounds like we might be going to the other place soon. Dumbledore might let you join us there for the last two weeks of summer. Though I would totally understand if you did not want to. 

With love, 

Ginny

  
  
  
------------------

  
  
  
August 6,

Dear Ginny,

It is a "no" on my end as well about coming to the Burrow. Dumbledore is pretty adamant about it. I frankly am tired of doing things that HE thinks is best. Things have been coming to a head with him and I am finding myself questioning the blind trust I once had in the man. He is not a god. He is not perfect. He makes mistakes like the rest of us. I don't want to go into detail here, I may never want to. 

Thanks for the news about Tom. I hope it is as favorable as your brothers think it is. We could use a bit of a break. 

As for homework, I finished all my regular stuff a few weeks ago. Won't Hermione be impressed? It's just as well that I finished my summer homework because Remus, Mad-Eye, and the rest have been assigning me stuff as well. And yes, Remus knows that I sent you the books. I didn't tell him about the advanced transfiguration stuff. As I said before, its been nice the two of us doing something in secret. He's the last Marauder and well, I'm Prongs, Jr.Ð It's been nearly an entire summer and it still hurts, Gin. I miss him so much. 

Anyway, I don't know how Remus would take you knowing. Also, it's REALLY IMPORTANT that you just study the theory in the notes I sent you. It's very dangerous to try without someone to watch out for you in case you get stuck. Besides, I don't know if the Office for Underage Magic Use will catch it or not, so its better not to risk it. Anyway, I am hoping I'll have an idea of what I'll be soon.

I know you're not fragile. We went over this already. I don't want the people I care about to get hurt. I've already said that I'll do better about keeping you in the loop and all that. Just don't expect me to be overjoyed at the thought of you in danger.

On a side note, I am ashamed to admit that after knowing you for four years I still don't know when your birthday is. I haven't missed it, have I?

Harry

  
  
  
------------------

  
  
  
August 8,

Dear Harry,

I won't ask what Professor Dumbledore did, but if you ever do decide you want to talk out it. I am here. I'll listen to anything you want to talk about. And Harry, sometimes its just useful to vent. I mean look at my family; we're great venters and ranters. (smile) 

Forget Hermione, I'm impressed! Who are you and what have you done with Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Puts-Off-His-Homework-Until-the-Last-Possible-Minute-Like-My-Silly-Brother-Ron? 

It sounds like you are well on your way preparing for your NEWTs. I'm a little jealous. You must be learning loads. And no, I'm not channeling Hermione! I've been tearing through the books you sent me. It's been a little tricky practicing the actual casting of the spells. I don't want my family knowing. They'd just worry. I was sorely tempted to try that Reversing Spell on the twins yesterday after they slipped something into my food.

My birthday is in April, the twentieth. So I am afraid you did miss it. Does this mean you are going to get me an extra special Christmas present? Or are you going to make it up to me next year? I am kidding you know. You don't have to get me anything. And don't worry about missing my birthday this year. You didn't know.

Be well,

Ginny

  
  
  
------------------

  
  
  
August 10,

Ha, bloody, ha ha.

I'll get you my little Weasley, and your little owl too.

You try sitting around a house with people who despise you with nothing to do and no one to talk to. Merlin, I sound pathetic! Keeping busy seems to be the only thing that helps me deal with what happened. Our letters help, too. I think I would be a right mess if we weren't writing to each other. Moony and the others have kept me pretty busy so when I go to bed at night, I'm pretty much out once my head touches the pillow. It helps with the dreams, also. Too bloody tired to dream most of the time.

I am kind of amazed at how well my relatives are behaving; well for them, that is. It's been almost two months now; I wish Moody had said something four years ago. Well, a few more weeks and one more summer and I never have to set foot in here again.

I am sorry I missed your birthday. Not knowing is not an excuse. I've known your family for years now and I should know things like birthdays. And I will make it up to you.

Harry

  
  
  
------------------

  
  
  
August 13,

Dear Harry,

Muggles really do have odd ideas about us. We saw_ The Wizard of Oz_ last year in Muggle Studies, but at least Baum acknowledged that there were good and bad witches. Tolkien is by far my favorite, though I do wish there had been more female characters. However, I did identify with Eowyn quite a bit. 

I am glad, really glad that my letters have helped. Hermione, Ron, and I, heck, my entire family (except Percy who is a big git!) wish that you could have spent the summer with us. You'd probably feel a little smothered, but I think it would have been better than being alone with those Muggles. Are your dreams just dreams or are they more, like during the school year? Is the Occulmency helping? I have bad dreams some nights too. Though you can't tell anyone. Mum and Dad have only just begun to forget about what went on my first year, and then what happened in the Department of Mysteries hasn't helped. And you just stop right there! If you remember, I made you take me. I wasn't going to let you go alone. None of us were. If you mope about in my presence about how you could have gotten us all killed or any rubbish like that, I am going to borrow Fred's bat and you get to pretend to be a bludger. You had better be smiling now.

Harry, you don't have to make up for missing my birthday. It's not like we were really close until recently. However, if you want to get me something next year, I won't refuse it. Bill always did call me a greedy little thing. You can sneak down into the kitchens and nick me an Žclair or something. That will be sufficient. Understood, Mr. Potter? 

Remember what I said. Nothing that happened at the end of last term was your fault. It was Umbridge's fault. It was Kreacher's fault. It was Bellatrix Lestrange's fault. It was Tom's fault. It was NOT yours.

With love (and a shake of a bat),

Ginny

  
  
  
------------------

  
  
  
August 16,

Dear Gin,

Tell me, do you play keeper as well? You're quite the little all-round Quidditch player aren't you? You're letters always make me smile, Gin. Wait, that's not quite true, there were those letters last month when you were yelling at me. Those didn't make me smile, but they did make me think. I am lucky to have you as a friend, Ginny. You're the only one who'll give it to me straight. Hermione tries too hard to be sensitive and understanding. And I am not sure Ron knows the meaning of those words, especially when it comes to a certain brown-haired young genius. Actually, I'm being a bit unfair to Ron. Ron's great, I get to be normal with Ron. We can bum around and just talk about guy stuff like Quidditch and such. I love Hermione to pieces, but I don't think she really understands Quidditch. You know, you're kind of like a mix of the best things about Ron and Hermione. I wonder if their kids will turn out more like you.

To tell you the truth, I think spending some time here with the Dursleys was good for me. I needed to be alone for a while. If I had gone to stay with your family, you and everyone else would have used Fred's bat on me by now. I would have lashed out at everyone especially if they had been smothering. Still, I would have like to have spent this month with all of you.

The Occulmency is going well. Being taught the basics really makes a difference. I haven't had any dreams like last year, though every so often my scar hurts a bit. Tom's up to something and he doesn't want me getting wind of it. Mostly my dreams are about the Department of Mysteries, but between training with Moody and Moony (heh, they should be a band or something) and the landscaping work Aunt Petunia has me doing, I conk out when my head hits the pillow and the dreams are becoming less frequent. How long have you been having dreams, Gin?

Percy's still not talking to your folks? What did he have to say about Fudge admitting that Voldemort had returned?

Eowyn, huh? You definitely have her spirit. I feel more like Frodo. Does that make Ron, Samwise? The twins are definitely Mary and Pippin. 

Yours,

Harry

  
  
  
------------------

  
  
  
August 18,

ÔLittle?' You're one to talk, Potter, when you've got a great view of my brother's chin. And yes, I am an excellent keeper! Just thank your lucky stars that I prefer playing chaser to seeker, or you might find yourself playing beater or warming the bench. Just kidding, you know. You're an amazing seeker! The best I've ever seen, though you can't tell Charlie I said that. He still thinks he's my favorite seeker. Have you heard about your ban yet? What about your OWLs? Ron's is starting to get nervous. I think he's afraid he's going to get all Ts and disappoint Hermione and blow his chances with her. I keep telling him that she already knows that he's a mediocre student and obvious likes him anyway. Needless to say, he did not take kindly to my insinuations. So can I ask when your choice was for the pool Fred and George put together last term? I am utterly amazed that Ron can still be so clueless after so long; I have them getting together Christmas Eve of their seventh year. I hate to admit it, but I really do think my idiot brother will take nearly his entire time at Hogwarts to realize his feelings. 

Can you picture Ron and Hermione with eight kids or so? I can just see it now, Ron in an apron holding on to a string of kids sporting bushy red hair. 

Ron is giving me funny looks. I can't stop picture him dressed like Mum. Oh, I should suggest that to the twins. They can call it Mother's Kisses or something like that.

Ron doesn't quite strike me as a Samwise, but your spot on with the twins. I guess in a way we are your fellowship. We are not going to let you go off alone. You're important to us and we're going along to make sure you come back to us. And I'll keep playing the role of your common sense at least until you find some of your own.

Don't get me started on Percy. Mum bursts into tears whenever something reminds her of him, and you've seen our place. Anything and everything can set her off. Bill and Charlie would have gone to Percy's flat and beat some sense into him long ago if Dad hadn't told them that it would probably make things worse. It's the Weasley stubbornness kicking in.

Take care of yourself. It's just a couple of weeks now until the start of term.

With love,

Ginny

  
  
  
------------------

  
  
  
August 20,

Dear Ginny,

I've had a bit of a shock. I just got my OWL. I'm not sure where to start. Well, I got nine first of all. And I got a T in History of Magic (kinda pathetic that I was hoping for a D). I'm not sure what surprises me more, that I somehow managed to pass Divination or that they gave me a double score in Defense Against the Dark Arts. I only managed an E in Potions. Normally, I'd happy with that score since it means that Snape really does mark me down out of principle. It's going to make being an auror a little harder. I wonder if Hermione managed to get Outstandings across the board. I mean it's a given that she's going to get like 12 OWLs, but all Os? She's been a lock for Head Girl since first year. 

I haven't laughed as hard as I did when I first pictured Ron in an apron and brandishing a rolling pin. But I don't know if Ron's going to want to be a stay-at-home mum. But they will have plenty of time to discuss that as my Inner Eye foresees that come the New Year (more specifically the day everyone gets back from holiday) a new couple will be born after years of languishing.

I've got a surprise for you. Well, a couple of them actually, though you'll have to wait until we see each other again. Oh, and if you think I didn't notice that you haven't answered my questions about yours dreams, you are sadly mistaken.

Yours,

Harry

ps - Sorry I didn't mention it before, McGonagall told me that my ban has been lifted.

  
  
  
------------------

  
  
  
August 22,

Dear Harry,

That's not fair! You can't just dangle something like that in front of me. What is it? I want to know what the surprises are! Harry Potter, you are not going to make me wait two weeks to find out if you know what is good for you!

You can't seriously believe that Head Girl-to-be and future Minister of Magic, Hermione Weasley nee Granger is going to sit around as a housewife? Your inner eye is about a year too early. Now mine tells me that YOU ARE GOING TO TELL ME WHAT YOUR SURPRISE IS!

Nine OWLs is really good. I think the average is like five or six. Are you shooting for Big Head Boy? Getting a Troll on one of your OWLs might just disqualify you. I have to admit I am surprised you and Ron both passed Divination. Can you believe Ron got an E?!?!

It's wonderful that your ban was lifted. I still can't believe that cow got away with all that she did. Any idea on who's going to be Quidditch Captain? I need to know whom to sweet talk (wink wink). 

With love,

Ginny

ps - TELL ME YOUR SURPRISE!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The End for now  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:

Thank you for making it to the end. Epistle Harry was intended to be a prologue, so expect the first chapter of the main series soonish. That is, of course, assuming you found my work interesting enough to continue.

A few other thingsÉmost of my information came from the Harry Potter Lexicon, but any mistakes are due to my own poor memory of the series. My conception of OWLs and NEWTs is based off of the essay by Siobhan Stoker that can be found at the Harry Potter Lexicon. OWLs appear to test a student's knowledge of the classes they take in their first five years. There are only twelve courses available though most students take nine. Percy received twelve OWLs so I imagine Hermione will do at least as well. I don't know whether one can receive a double score on such a test, but at that point I was exercising artistic license.

I arbitrarily declared Ginny's birthday as April 20th. This was largely because I wanted to differentiate my story from many others that has her birthday as October 31st. Also I like having her on the cusp of Aries and Taurus, as I believe she has number of traits that befit the ram and the bull. She also can fit Scorpio, but that had a darker cast to it than I wanted for my version of Ginny.  
  


Oh yeah, the line where Ginny refers to her self as a "greedy little thing," I can't remember if that is from the books. If it is not, it means it is from someone else's fan fic but I cannot remember whose, so if I did borrow it, let me know who I borrowed it from and I'll give them their due.   
  
  


Thanks for reading. Be well.

  
Ð Kagehito Shiro


End file.
